


We Kept it Safe and Slow

by mailroomorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/pseuds/mailroomorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little itty bitty drabble about a Kurtbastian headcanon I had.</p><p>Kurt and Sebastian aren't dating. Not yet. They've been best friends forever, and they're afraid of what could happen if they ever get together and break up. But every so often they get together and watch the sunrise together, and life is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kept it Safe and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a quiet Kurtbastian shipper, and this is me coming out of the woodwork. I've never written Kurtbastian together, but this came together via text message when I was texting a lovely Tumblr friend of mine ([Ashley](http://thatsoul-foryou-isinme.tumblr.com/)), and she convinced me to release it upon the world.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/115495483565/we-kept-it-safe-and-slow)

                Sometimes on Saturday or Sunday mornings when Sebastian hasn’t been able to sleep all night, he’ll get up an hour or so before sunrise and venture out into New York City. He’ll go to one of the bakeries that opens before five in the morning and he’ll pick up coffee and bagels and take them into the subway as he travels across the city with all of the other NYC rejects.

                When he finally gets to Harlem he’ll use the extra key that Kurt gave him and he’ll sneak into Kurt’s apartment, careful not to wake anyone up. Then he’ll walk slowly into Kurt’s bedroom and wake him up with soft shoulder shakes and whispered words, and Kurt will sleepily look at Sebastian like he hung the stars.

                Together they’ll go up to the rooftop in sweatpants and with blanket to wrap around their shoulders, and they’ll eat breakfast and watch the sunrise together.

                They’re not dating. Not yet. They’re best fucking friends and have been for years. They’ve been through _everything_ together: deaths and breakups and shitty relationships. Sebastian was there when eight year old Kurt lost his mother, and again when Kurt’s father remarried almost a decade later. And Kurt was there for Sebastian when Sebastian’s parents started fighting loudly every night. Kurt and Sebastian would spend hours on the phone together while Sebastian cursed love and marriage and family, until he would finally break down and drive over to Kurt’s house to spend a few days relearning what it meant to be a part of a loving family

                And they both like each other now—and they both know it, too. But they’re being careful and taking it slow and keeping it a secret, because they’re twenty-five and they don’t want to rush this. They don’t want to go into a relationship too fast and ruin it. They’re afraid and scared about their future together and what could happen if things go bad. If they break up they don’t just lose a boyfriend, they lose a best friend. They lose their confidante—the one person they can rely on for an empathetic hug or a silly joke to help make them laugh and break the tension. And it’s intimidating starting a relationship with someone when you know that it could end in complete heartbreak and loss of friendships.

                But it’s exciting, too.

                Nothing makes Sebastian happier than the quiet moments with Kurt where they don’t talk and they just eat breakfast and lean against each other as they watch the sun paint the sky with reds and yellows and oranges. They can enjoy each other’s company without any added pressure or expectations.

                And every time the sun rises and the day has officially began, Sebastian will lean forward and whisper in Kurt’s ear, “I made it rise just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too short? Too wordy? Too boring? Did you reblog it on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/115495483565/we-kept-it-safe-and-slow)?
> 
> Tell me below!


End file.
